Lifty the Not-So-Friendly Ghost
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Starring Ghost Lifty Dead-Raccoon and Splendid the Super Squirrel. Lifty is a ghost and is attempting to scare Shifty while Splendid gets suspicious. I worked on it all night while listening to Grim Grinning Ghosts from Disneyland's The Haunted Mansion.


I spent all night working on this fanfiction while listening to "Grim Grinning Ghosts" from Disneyland's The Haunted Mansion. This inspired me to write a less-violent HTF fanfiction starring the ghost of Lifty a.k.a. Ghost Lifty Dead-Raccoon.

Happy Tree Friends is owned by Mondo Media and Ghost Lifty Dead-Raccoon is my ghostly version of Lifty, so I own Ghost Lifty.

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends**

**Lifty the Not-So-Friendly Ghost**

**Starring...**

Lifty/Ghost Lifty Dead-Raccoon

Splendid

**Featuring...**

Shifty

Lumpy

Giggles

Petunia

Toothy

Cuddles

Flaky

**Appearance...**

Splendont (as a figment of imagination)

The Mole

**Almost there...**

* * *

A tombstone that says "Here lies Lifty R.I.P. ? - 2014" is shown at the cemetery as a silver-eyed white ghost raccoon with chains in a white long-sleeved ghost hoodie with the hood on his head looked at the tombstone in sadness; he's Ghost Lifty Dead-Raccoon a.k.a. the ghost of Lifty, who is looking at his own tombstone. Ghost Lifty weeped softly and decides to blame and haunt Shifty for the cause of his death. He held his soul scythe to scare Shifty and headed towards town.

Later, Ghost Lifty spots Shifty swindling Lumpy in an alley and laughs slyly. The ghostly raccoon turned invisible and decides to hide behind Shifty. While Shifty is doing a card trick, Lumpy was gonna pick. Suddenly, when Ghost Lifty materialized behind Shifty and raised his soul scythe, Lumpy saw Ghost Lifty in horror and screamed as he ran away. This made Shifty confused. Before he could turn around, Ghost Lifty quickly turned invisible so that Shifty wouldn't see him. Meanwhile, Splendid was sleeping until he heard Lumpy scream. Splendid saluted and flew to the scene.

Later, Ghost Lifty changed from his hoodie to a long white coat with a white shirt underneath and a white scarf and he still has his chains. He starts to hide behind a tree and waited for Shifty. When he heard someone coming, he laughed slyly and materialized through the tree as he lets out a ghostly moan while holding his head, doing a headless ghost trick. Unfortunately, he saw Giggles and Petunia in shock as they saw Ghost Lifty and screamed in horror. Surprised, Ghost Lifty puts his head back on and vanished. Back with Splendid, Lumpy explained to Splendid that he saw a ghost. However, Splendid heard Giggles and Petunia screaming and coming to Splendid. Splendid turned his head toward the viewers in confusion.

Later, Ghost Lifty changed from his coat, shirt and scarf to a white robe and he still has his chains with an additional chain ball on his tail. He decided to search for Shifty around the playground. He checked the swings, the monkey bars, the jungle gym, the merry-go-round, the sandbox, ect. Just then, he noticed a figure on the slide. Convinced that it was Shifty, Ghost Lifty laughed slyly disappeared. He reappeared at the bottom of the slide and lets out a ghostly moan until he saw Toothy. Toothy saw Ghost Lifty and screamed in horror as well as he ran away. Ghost Lifty facepalmed in annoyance. When Toothy came back, he was with Cuddles and is showing him where Ghost Lifty is. When Cuddles saw Ghost Lifty, he too screamed. Ghost Lifty was shocked, so he vanished before Splendid showed up when he heard the screams.

Later, Ghost Lifty (who wasn't wearing his robe or chains), still invisible, spotted a white sheet and decides to wear the it to scare Shifty. Ghost Lifty puts on the sheets and lets out a ghostly moan as he floats around. Without warning, Flaky, who was doing the laundry, saw Ghost Lifty in the sheet and screamed in horror. Ghost Lifty heard Flaky scream and took off the sheet to notice that she was terrified of him. Since Ghost Lifty was invisible, there is no way that she could see him without the sheet. When Splendid came, all he saw was Flaky, still screaming. Since all his scares were an accident and that Splendid couldn't see him, Ghost Lifty decides to scare Splendid on purpose and laughs slyly. Splendid heard the ghostly laughter and looked around. Ghost Lifty was gonna let out a ghostly moan until he noticed Shifty robbing a bank. Since Splendid was too concerned about what happened to notice, Ghost Lifty decided to haunt Shifty there.

When the invisible ghost raccoon arrived inside the bank, he saw Shifty holding a gun and four bags of money as many generic tree friends had their hands up. Ghost Lifty laughs slyly and decides to go poltergeist. Shifty was gonna walk out with the money until he heard the ghostly laughter of his younger twin brother. Spooked, Shifty looked around and notice the lights turning on and off, floating objects around him and the frightening generic tree friends and the ghostly shadow of his dead twin. Ghost Lifty began moaning off-screen in a ghostly tone as Shifty became frightened. The generic tree friends screamed and ran out of the bank as Splendid came towards the scene of the haunting. Splendid became confused until he heard Shifty's terrified scream. A terrified Shifty ran out screaming as if he saw a ghost (literally). Splendid saw Shifty running away as he glared at the thief for attempting to rob the bank. Splendid saluted and flew away, however, Ghost Lifty materialized and was following Splendid. Ghost Lifty pushes Splendid as Splendid fell into the cemetery near Lifty's tombstone.

When Splendid got up, Ghost Lifty lets out a ghostly moan. Splendid saw Ghost Lifty, but is not convinced that it was the ghost of Lifty and thinks that it was his enemy, Splendont, in disguise. Splendid could not buy it, so Ghost Lifty became irritated and points at the tombstone of where his body was buried. Splendid turned his head no and shoots lazers from his eyes to vaporize "Splendont", but unfortunately, the lazers went right through Ghost Lifty. Ghost Lifty laughed slyly and let out a ghostly boo. Splendid realizes that Ghost Lifty really _is_ the ghost of the deceased Lifty, so he screamed in horror and flew away.

Ghost Lifty laughed slyly that, not only that he scared other people by accident, but that he had scared both his older twin brother (Shifty) and his enemy (Splendid). Without warning, Ghost Lifty saw The Mole blindly hitting Lifty's tombstone with his cane. Ghost Lifty was shocked and getting irritated, so he disappeared and reappeared behind The Mole and laughed slyly.

Later at the bank, The Mole was walking away with six bags of money. Ghost Lifty materialized behind The Mole and laughed slyly. Turns out, The Mole was possessed by Ghost Lifty Dead-Raccoon!

* * *

**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!**

* * *

At least nobody died in this fanfiction, except for Lifty (whose death is unknown). I wanted to make Lifty the ghost with the most. And yes, he is a not-so-friendly ghost, he blamed Shifty and seeks revenge on him by haunting him. If you must know, Ghost Lifty is very great at scaring people, even if they are afraid of him when the ghost of Lifty has returned from beyond the grave. Please read and review. No flames unless you want Ghost Lifty to haunt you.


End file.
